


Disculpa

by Pocket_David



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_David/pseuds/Pocket_David
Summary: Max se siente algo mal por lo que pasó ese día de la recolecta, así que (de muy mala gana) va a disculparse.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	Disculpa

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Spanish, sorry about that
> 
> Así que este capítulo va después de la golpiza de la divertida recolecta, ¡disfruten! 
> 
> •Contenido Maxvid, tenga en mente esto.
> 
> •No hay nada explícito, solo amor y cariño.
> 
> •Quiero putearme a Max
> 
> •¿No te agrada el ship? No entres y no leas. 
> 
> •Serie de Rooster teeth

-David y Gwen habían estado en cama unos días sin poder moverse muy bien debido a los fuertes golpes que habían recibido, ¡Para todos fue divertido (excepto por los consejeros)! Hubo mucho material de broma y plática, David no estaba molesto por esto, Gwen un poco aunque sabía que en parte se lo merecía.

Todos notaban el dolor de estos, y aunque se preocuparon no dijeron mucho al respecto, se iban a recuperar de todos modos ¿No? 

Max suspiro molesto, claro que cuando sucedió todo el solo sonrió con burla hacia los dolorosos sucesos que pasaban frente a él, pero ahora quedaba una sensación nauseabunda de culpabilidad por el pelirrojo, ¿Sobre la co-consejera? No mucho.

Volviendo al presente nos encontramos con el moreno frente a la puerta de la cabina de los consejeros, se quedó un buen rato reuniendo el suficiente valor para tocar la puerta, cuando por fin pudo tenía un fuerte impulso de darse la vuelta y correr, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Gwen malhumorada.  
Miro con disgusto al menor, sobo su entrecejo y con cansancio hablo.-

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Max?

—Eso.. eso no es de tu incumbencia Gwen, ¡Déjame entrar! Necesito hablar con David. 

—No, ahora vete, quiero dormir, además David tuvo suficiente con lo que hiciste ese día, solo déjalo descansar. 

—¡Solo déjame entr—!

-Su plática fue interrumpida por el bostezó de un David somnoliento que camino hacia la puerta, hablando brevemente con la otra consejera que a regañadientes fue a su habitación a dormir, de todos modos no estaba de humor para discutir.-

—¿Max? Entra, afuera hace frío. 

-El azabache sin decir nada entro a la cabaña, cálida a diferencia de su fría carpa, camino hasta la habitación del mayor, este le miro confundido pero no pregunto por eso, lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en la cama, pasó un buen rato en silencio hasta que David decidió romperlo.- 

—Asi queee.. Max, ¿Puedo saber porque querías hablar conmigo? ¿Hay algo malo?

-El ya mencionado no respondió al instante, solo que quedó mirando a los rasguños y moretones que el joven consejero tenía en su rostro, ciertamente arruinó su cara.-

—Si, lo hay, solo quería venir a disjwkdkd...

—¿Eh? ¿Puedes repetirlo? 

—DIJE que solo venía a disjwkdkd.

—Max, habla más alto si quieres que te entienda, por favor.

—MALDITA SEA DAVID, ¡¿ESTAS SORDO?! DIJE QUE SOLO VENIA A DISCULPAME. 

—Oh.. OH... Oww ¿Fue por lo de la recolecta? No tienes porque disculparte pequeño amigo, está bien, de todos modos lo merecíamos, fue muy injusto y malo haberle quitado el gancho al pobre Quartermaster, ¡Además sirvió para recolectar el tan deseado dinero para salvar Camp Campbell!  
No te sientas mal, ¿Vale? 

-La charla hubiera terminado allí, y todos hubieran seguido con sus vidas, pero Max aún se sentía mal, no lo entendía por completo, gimió frustrado, ¡¿Porque David tenía que ser ASI?! Siendo tan asquerosamente amable, lo enfermaba, ahora recordaba porqué lo odiaba.-

—¿Estás bie—?

-Fue interrumpido por el puño Max impactando en su mejilla, chillo por el dolor, quizás el campista no tenía mucha fuerza, pero esto combinado con la fuerte golpiza que había recibido hace unos días lo hizo doloroso.

El consejero fue agarrado por su pañoleta y acercado a la cara del otro, unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, trago saliva nervioso por la situacion.-

—Hey b-buddy, no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos...

—¡NO! Cierra la maldita boca David, ¡¿Porque demonios no estás enojado?! Fui responsable de que te dieran la putiza se tu jodida vida, sin contar la hemorragia que ambos tuvieron, y otros actos, perdiste un maldito diente. 

—Porque fue por una buena razón, usaste tu inteligencia, razonamiento y carisma para atraer a esa gente y recaudar el dinero que nos faltaba, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con el método utilizado no quita el hecho de que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. 

—..........En verdad eres un gilipollas, ¿No?

-Rio amargamente para después apretar las mejillas de este con bastante fuerza, recibiendo como respuesta un quejido de dolor, gentilmente el mayor intento alejar las manos del moreno.-

—Cuida tu vocabulario, y ¿Podrías soltarme por favor? Estás siendo muy brusco.

-Ignorando por completo las quejas del otro se acercó más, haciendo que el anteriormente mencionado se alejará, un tanto incómodo, claro que Max no dejo que la distancia fuera muy grande.-

—¿Sabes cuánto te odio Camp man? ¿Sabes cuánto aborrezco este lugar? 

—Oh... -Sonaba herido, trato de ocultar esto.- Sabía que tenías cierto desprecio por el lugar y por mí, pero no creí que tanto, espero que no sea así por siempre. 

—No logro entenderte, tu estúpida actitud es simplemente irreal.  
_Teodiotanto ___

-Hablo casi en un susurro, se acercó a los maltratados labios de David para depositar un suave beso, ¿Como de una simple disculpa pasó a esto? El efecto que el contrario tenía en el era abrumador.  
Sintió como el mayor quiso alejarse colocando sus manos en la sudadera azul y empujando, un débil intento pues temia dañarlo. 

Pasaron un buen rato así, incluso Max sintió que David correspondía brevemente al beso, lo hizo sentir raro, finalmente se separaron del beso, David estaba rojo y tembloroso, miro a todos lados, exceptuando a donde el azabache se encontraba, para después tartamudear claramente nervioso.- 

—M-Max, y-yo lo siento yo sé que no debí corresponder y q-que estuvo mal, yo.. 

-Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, el más alto se sobo la mejilla, mirando incrédulo al otro habitante en el cuarto.- 

—Cierra la maldita boca David, yo empecé esto, yo lo quería, además solo fue un jodido beso, no hay nada de malo en esto, es decir.. si, pero entiendes el punto.  
Deja de exagerar por cada pequeña cosa.  
Vine, me disculpé, te bese y me fui, eso fue todo, ¿Vale? 

-El campista se bajó de la cama caminando a la puerta de la habitación solo para ser detenido antes de que tan siquiera pudiera abrirla, miro la mano para después ver al propietario de esta.- 

—Yo no te di mi respuesta respecto a la disculpa, al menos no creo haberlo hecho de manera directa, porque sigo creyendo que no tienes la culpa.. yo te perdono Max, siempre lo haré, quiero que tengas esto en mente. 

-Se agachó a la altura de este para depositar un rápido beso en su mejilla.- 

—Ten una linda noche. 

-El niño solo se quedó mirando al pelirrojo, carraspeo intentando no sonar nervioso.- 

—Si, como sea, tu también, adiós. 

-Hablo apresuradamente para salir de forma rápida, no quería que David lo viera sonrojado, al llegar a su carpa entro y se desalojo de su sudadera, para tirarla a quien sabe dónde, se tiró a su catre poniendo un brazo por encima de sus ojos. 

__¿Quién lo diría? Todo acerca de la disculpa no fue tan mal....._ _

_Quizás debería disculparse más a menudo. ___


End file.
